San Francisco
San Francisco is the fourth most populous city in California and the 12th most populous city in the United States, with a 2008 estimated population of 808,976. The only consolidated city-county in California, it encompasses a land area of 46.7 square miles (121 km2) on the northern end of the San Francisco Peninsula, making it the second most densely populated city in the United States. San Francisco is also the financial, cultural, and transportation center of the larger San Francisco Bay Area, a region of 7.4 million people. In 1776, the Spanish established a fort at the Golden Gate and a mission named for Francis of Assisi on the site. The California Gold Rush in 1848 propelled the city into a period of rapid growth, increasing the population in one year from 1,000 to 25,000, and thus transforming it into the largest city on the West Coast at the time. After three-quarters of the city was destroyed by the 1906 earthquake and fire, San Francisco was quickly rebuilt, hosting the Panama-Pacific International Exposition nine years later. During World War II, San Francisco was the port of embarkation for service members shipping out to the Pacific Theater. After the war, the confluence of returning servicemen, massive immigration, liberalizing attitudes, and other factors led to the Summer of Love and the gay rights movement, cementing San Francisco as a center of liberal activism in the United States. Today, San Francisco is a popular international tourist destination, renowned for its chilly summer fog, steep rolling hills, eclectic mix of Victorian and modern architecture and its famous landmarks, including the Golden Gate Bridge, the cable cars, and Chinatown. The city is also a principal banking and finance center, and the home of over 30 international financial institutions, helping to make San Francisco fifteenth in the world's list of cities by GDP and eighth in the United States. Persons in San Fransisco *'Marian Docett --' Local historian. She works at the Collinswood House *'Robert Ironsides --' Deputy Chief of Detectives, SFPD,knows Tony McKenzie. *'Rachel Marin --' Owner operator of "K. Marin" milliner, the granddaughter of the founder. *'Kathy Smothers --' FBI San Francisco office *'Dr. Mario Welland --' Oncology, UCSF/Mount Zion Medical Center. An associate of Ditier Klaus Groups in San Fransisco *'Team Shakeytown --' SF B- 13 team. No one met. Was part of The Shop investigation. *'San Francisco Police Department --' Visited several times. Mike Ironside works there. Locations In San Francisco *'Collinswood House --' National Register of Historic places, San Francisco The mystery and scandal of the Collins family has been the disappearance of Chastity Collins in 1927. Angelo Mancuso solved this mystery when the then family car was found in a lake near Vista City with Chastity still in it. *'K. Marin --' milliner, San Francisco 245 Logan St. In business since 1920 *'Shalom Chiam nursing home --' Expensive nursing home, a wooded campus dotted with single story buildings North of San Francisco. *'UCSF/Mount Zion Medical Center --' Real Location, not visited Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:Cities Category:California Category:USA Category:Groups